


Amelie

by GillyJeans21



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyJeans21/pseuds/GillyJeans21
Summary: A collection of short one-shots of moments with Jean and Jakob's daughter Amelie. I only own Amelie and it is purely my imagination that they will have a daughter. The name Amelie is also the name used in my story Binding so could sort of be a follow on, although there is not necessarily an order to the stories.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Alskling (Beloved/Darling) 

Jakob bounced Amelie on his hip, her chubby little hands reaching out desperately for the large wooden spoon. 

“You want this alskling?” Jakob cooed, giving Amelie the spoon. 

The little girl giggled excitedly, grasping the spoon in her tiny hands, trying to copy her daddy’s stirring technique in the air. Her little giggles soon became groans of frustration, unable to reach the boiling hot soup. 

“Ahh, come baby…we stir together” 

Bending slightly and shifting Amelie’s position in his arms, Jakob was able to bring her closer, turning the soup on low to avoid it spitting, his spare hand helping hold the spoon as they stirred together. 

“I make this for your mummy when she was sick, it’s how I got her” Jakob grinned, kissing Amelie on the cheek. 

Amelie’s attention soon wavered, no longer interested in the soup, instead attempting to clamber into her daddy’s arms, snuggling into his neck. Jakob smiled brightly, besotted with his littlest girl. 

“Ahh, you need sleep” 

Careful not to disturb her, Jakob manoeuvred her up and slightly over his shoulder, her head rested peacefully as her eyes fluttered before closing fully. 

“Do you need me to take her?” Jean asked softly, her sleep induced voice gravely. 

Jakob turned and smiled, admiring Jean in her comfy lounge wear that somehow, she still managed to make stylish. It had taken much convincing to get Jean to give up some of her more luxurious outfits for a while and get her to admit that lounging in pyjamas and tracksuits was perfectly okay.

“You look cute” 

“Jakob, I look a mess” 

“Ah!” Jacob admonished, his hand up to emphasis his point. “You look beautiful as always” 

After the birth and the new-born baby bliss, Jean had grown somewhat self-conscious of her looks, something Jakob was keen to put an end to. In his eyes she had never looked better, motherhood gave her a glow that never faded and was only heightened when Amelie arrived. 

“Are you making soup?” Jean asked as she moved to carefully take Amelie. 

“Yes, Amelie helped” 

“Thank you” Jean sighed as she kissed Amelie’s head. 

“It’s just soup” 

“Not just the soup, thank you for letting me sleep and bath and just have me time” 

Jean had found motherhood to be just as enjoyable and fulfilling the second time around, but equally as hard. Maybe not in the same way as with Otis, because this time she had Jakob, but she was older, and her body let her know that. Jakob made sure she always got sleep, and ate well, always ran her a bath or massaged her feet. 

“You need to rest Jean; you can’t be there for our baby if you run yourself into the ground”

“I just feel bad that you always make sure I am okay, and you don’t take the time for yourself” 

Jakob smiled softly, tucking a stray hair behind Jean’s ear and twirling the end. He really liked her longer hair.

“I make time for myself; you just don’t realise because you don’t stop until I tell you to. I stop all the time, I power nap” Jakob grinned. 

“I think our little girl needs her cot, let me put her down and we can eat” 

Jean crept upstairs to put Amelie down while Jakob poured soup into bowls and sliced some fresh bread. The two sat down to eat, Jean slowly caressing Jakob’s leg with her bare foot, sending pleasurable tingles to her core. 

“This is amazing, what have you done differently?” 

“Our girl stirred it” 

Jean grinned like a soppy schoolgirl with her first crush. She had never been so in love and despite the fear that she often tried to control her when it came to accepting love, she adored Jakob. 

“You know, she will sleep for at least another hour” Jean winked as she finished her food. 

“It would be rude to waste that precious time” 

Forgetting the dirty bowls, Jakob stood and pulled Jean into his arms, lifting her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs while she assaulted his neck in kisses. 

“We have to be quiet” Jean whispered huskily as Jakob placed her on the bed. 

“Hmmmm, I can be, you’re the loud one” 

“Me?” Jean squeaked.

Jakob grinned, a need to prove his point overcoming him as he got to work making her moan. 

Amelie’s cries could be heard growing louder, just as Jean and Jakob came down from their highs. Jean had worried about their sex life being affected by having a baby, but Jakob always made sure they had time. 

“What is the point of older children if we can’t use them” He would say. 

Jean moved first, telling Jakob to rest for a while as she quickly pulled on some clothes and went to the nursery. Jakob smiled gratefully, aware of his age. 

When Jean opened the bedroom door, Amelie was stood up in her cot, balanced precariously as she clung on, trying to reach for her mummy and falling onto her bum with a soft plop. 

“Ahh baby girl what you doing aye?” 

Amelie grinned through her watery eyes and stretched out her arms, happy to be cradled by her mother. 

“Oh, my big girl, you are so much like your daddy” Jean whispered, stroking back her blonde locks and thumbing away the wetness of her cheeks. 

“Mmm aa” 

“Ah yes baby, mama…come my sweet girl let’s change your nappy and go give daddy a cuddle.” 

Jean worked fast to change the nappy, keeping Amelie occupied with silly faces and finishing with a little massage to her chubby legs. She scooped her back up before she could try crawling away and carried her back to the bedroom. 

“Hey daddy” Jean whispered. 

She knew Jakob wouldn’t mind the sleep interruption; he would have been down to find them shortly anyway. 

“My girls” 

Jakob reached out to take Amelie, letting her rest on his chest while Jean sorted herself out to feed. 

“Come here baby” 

Jakob loved to watch Jean feed their baby, the moment so special. The bond between mother and daughter was magical and it made Jakob’s heart swell with joy. 

Jean had insisted on pumping also, ensuring Jakob never felt left out, but she did love to feed Amelie from her breast, something so special about the connection that was made. She had struggled with Otis, something that she blamed on the stress of her relationship, switching to bottles much sooner than she had liked. This time however, Jakob did everything to make it work, knowing what it meant to Jean. 

“I love that you can do this for our baby” 

“Me too, I don’t know how I will react when I have to stop” 

“There is no rush Jean, she is content” 

“I just forgot how fast this time goes, she’s already almost one” 

“I know, but there is so much to look forward to” 

“I just didn’t realise how much I needed her, and you Jakob” 

Jakob scooted over to hold Jean in is arms, brushing his fingers down her arm while helping support Amelie. 

“You will always have me Jean, always”


	2. Chapter Two

Jakob sighed in frustration leaning against the bathroom wall, his knees bent up to his chest and his elbows rested on his knees. Amelie waddled around; her nappy wrapped round her ankles refusing to use the potty. Jean stood in the doorway, laughing at Jakob, her eyes turning serious as she glanced towards Amelie before breaking into a giggle at the little girls laugh. 

“Ola and Elena were never this difficult” Jakob groaned. 

“I’m sure they were, it was just a long time ago, we’ve forgotten how difficult potty training is” 

“She won’t sit, she just screams and cries” 

“That’s because she knows her daddy will lift her off and let her run around again” Jean laughed. 

“I hate seeing her cry” 

“You’ll hate it even more when she’s five and still wearing a nappy” 

“You try then” 

Jean rolled her eyes, still giggling. She scooped her little girl into her arms and tickled her, hoping to distract her so she would use the potty. It only took Jean’s seconds to realise what a mistake tickling was, the pool of wetness cascading over her lap as Amelie giggled uncontrollably. 

“Ame!” 

It was now Jakob’s turn to laugh as Jean groaned, trying to hide her annoyance. The jumpsuit was new and now smelled like pee. 

“Uh oh!” 

“Yes madam, uh oh” Jean laughed as she lifted Ame into the bath. 

“Will you go grab some clean clothes and a nappy; we need to shower” Jean mumbled. 

Potty training continued with little success. Jean took control but like Jakob, she hated to see Amelie cry every time they sat her on the potty. 

“I don’t get why she cries” Jean sighed. 

“Maybe she’s just not ready yet” 

“Otis was this age when I potty trained him, he hardly ever had an accident” 

“Every child’s different” 

“I forgot how exhausting it is though”

“She will get it, maybe we should just keep showing her the potty and when she’s ready she will ask to use it herself?” 

Jean sighed and watched Amelie, she was playing with Otis and Ola, following them as they walked around the room. 

“I have an idea” Jakob suggested as he watched Amelie try and bounce a ball like Ola. 

“Ola” 

“Yeah dad” 

“You and Otis try take Amelie to the potty”

“Oh, erm…aren’t you guys potty training her?” 

“She hates it, but she follows you two and copies you, maybe she will listen to you” 

“She has a pull up on sweetheart, just pull it down” 

Ola nodded while Otis looked horrified. She took Amelie’s hand and helped her walk to the potty. The little girl suddenly stopped and tugged at Ola’s hand. 

“It’s okay Ame, copy me” Ola suggested, pretending to use the potty herself. 

Amelie stopped and tilted her head, grasping Ola’s knee and reaching up for Otis hand, giggling as Ola made silly noises. The little girl stamped her feet and laughed till her chubby cheeks turned red. Ola decided to give it a go and put Amelie on the potty. Jean and Jakob watched from the kitchen with bated breath and Amelie finally used the potty without crying. 

“Yay baby girl!” Jean cried rushing to cuddle her. 

“My big girl” 

Ola and Otis high fived and whispered their goodbyes, secretly pleased Amelie was now distracted so they could meet up with Eric, Maeve and Lily.

“You did so well!” 

Amelie grinned brightly and snuggled into Jakob’s arms waiting to be lifted, while Jean dealt with the potty. Jakob swung her in his arms, smothering her little face with his kisses as she patted his growing beard happily. 

“She will grow up and never listen to us, you know that?” Jean chuckled, picturing Amelie disobeying them both and only listening to her siblings. 

“She will be a good girl, but her siblings have a lot of responsibility” 

“I hope there prepared”


	3. Chapter Three

Amelie sat at the dining table with a cup of milk and her teddy stuffed under her arm. She was sobbing into her hands, her little body shaking from the telling off Jean had given her and then her daddy. She had run away from Jean when they went to the shops, causing Jean to panic and go ridged with fear. With the help of a kind old lady, Jean found Amelie halfway down the road petting someone’s dog. After the initial shock and then relief, Jean then felt an enormous guilt for turning her back, even for a second. Despite the locals not judging, Jean still felt that all eyes were on her. She dragged Amelie by her hand back to the car, firmly telling her off and continuing when she got home, supported by Jakob. 

Jean looked over at Amelie crying still, her body shaking with hiccups. Jakob had told her off too but gave her the milk and fetched her teddy to try sooth her while she sat in a time out. 

“I only turned my back for a second Jakob, I never should have done so, I should have kept her hand but…”

“Jean it’s okay, she’s safe” 

“But what If something happened?” 

“You can’t think like that”

“Are you angry?” 

“No, never Jean. I lost Ola in a park once. I took a phone call, and she ran off. I felt so guilty for weeks, too afraid to take her back. Eventually her mum forced me to take her, and everything was fine. I just always kept her in my arms if I did have to do something. Plus, the telling off she got scared her from running away again”

“I hate seeing Amelie cry” 

“She will be fine, she probably scared herself” 

“She was playing with a puppy, not a care in the world” Jean almost laughed. 

“You know that kind of confidence will be good when she is older” 

“She’s four, she needs to stay close” 

“She will” 

Jakob looked over at their little girl, she was sobbing softly, her eyes sleepy from exhaustion. 

“Baby come” Jakob asked, standing to grab the milk and Amelie’s hand has he led her to the sofa. 

Jean opened her arms and Amelie crawled into her lap happily, clinging to Jean’s neck. Jakob sat backdown and brushed his baby girl’s stray curls from her eyes. 

“You know why you had time out?”   
Amelie nodded sadly, her sobs now soft hiccups. 

“I ran away to the puppy” 

“You scared mummy darling…you must always stay close”

“I’m sorry daddy” 

“Can you say sorry to mummy please” 

Amelie looked up at Jean, still curled in her lap. She brought a hand to Jean’s cheek and gave her a big sloppy kiss. 

“Sorry mummy”

“That’s okay baby girl, I just want to keep you safe” 

Jakob gave Amelie a little tickle, making her smile, before helping her drink some milk. Jean smiled grateful for her little family, her arms a little tighter round her baby.


	4. Chapter Four

Amelie banged against the front door, her hair tangled into multiple blonde knots, mascara running down her face and her lipstick smudged. She was drunk and scared, and her knees were grazed and bruised. It took a good ten minutes before the door finally opened but when it did, Amelie threw herself into her brothers’ arms. 

“What is going on?” 

“I, I…I’m sorry, you…you can’t tell mum and dad” Amelie sobbed, clinging to Otis pyjama top. 

“What is going on?” Maeve asked sleepily, peering down from upstairs. 

“It’s Amelie” 

Maeve quickly pulled herself together and joined Otis and Amelie in the front room, the light making it clear what a mess Amelie was in. 

“What the hell has happened?” Otis asked, a slight hint of anger in his tone, although a protective arm remained firmly in place. 

Amelie peered up at Otis, sniffling and wiping her eyes as the tears fell. She adored her older brother and trusted him with everything, but she also appreciated his honesty, even if it meant she met his disapproval. 

“I went to a party, I…I told mum I was at a friend’s” 

“Was your mum expecting you home tonight?” Maeve asked softly, her hand on Otis knee to keep him from getting too angry. 

“No, I was staying out, but mum can’t see me like this, or dad he will go mad” 

“Of course, they will, your fourteen Amelie” 

“It wasn’t supposed to get like this” 

“Where did you go, and how did you hurt your knees?” Otis asked, although he was afraid of the answer. 

“Please don’t shout” 

“I’m not, I’m just worried” 

At thirty-one, Otis was a man and as a soon to be father himself his level of protection towards his still baby sister was heightened. He was pleased though that she came to him, often opting to see Ola for the difficult stuff.

“Me and Lacey went to a party, but there were older guys there and…”

“Did someone touch you?” Otis exclaimed. 

“Otis let her speak” Maeve admonished softly, rubbing her little baby bump. 

“I was talking to one guy, and he kept making me drink more. He took me upstairs and kissed me and he put his hand up my skirt, but just on my leg. I told him to stop, and he got angry. I ran out the house, but I tripped outside and he dragged me up, shouting that I led him on. I couldn’t find Lacey so I had to go back in, and she wouldn’t leave with me. She told me she was staying with some guy that she knew so I left and came here. I couldn’t go home; mum and dad will never speak to me again” 

“That’s not true, but they will be mad” 

“Otis you can’t tell them” 

“Ame, you lied to mum and your dad, you put yourself in a seriously dangerous position” 

“I…I promise I won’t do it again” 

“How will you cover the bruises; your arms and legs are covered” 

“I’ll wear long clothes” 

Otis rubbed his slightly stubbled face, his sister clinging to his side begging for his protection. He wanted to be cool and keep her safe, but he knew how mad he would be if his own baby did something like this. He had always been pretty open with his mum, most of the time and knew she would be mad but calm. Jakob however would probably kill the boy. 

“I think you should tell mum” 

“No! Otis I can’t” 

“Amelie, you need to tell mum, or I will” 

“What?! Otis no! I thought you would understand!” 

“I do, but you need to talk through with someone what happened to you. It’s bigger than you realise”

“I don’t, why can’t I just talk to you guys?” 

“You always can, but mum knows what to say to make things right” 

Amelie sobbed into Otis side, her eyes pleading with Maeve to support her. 

“I agree with Otis babe, I wish I had a mum to talk to about this stuff. Believe me, when a boy hurts you like this, you do have to talk about it, and your mum is the best person for that” 

Amelie nodded sadly, fear running thorough her making her chest tighten. She was more confident that Otis was at her age, but that came with downfalls. Leaping too high before she was ready. 

“Why don’t you go get some sleep in the spare room and we can take you home in the morning” Maeve suggested, knowing waking Jean and Jakob now would do no good. 

The following morning, Otis drove Amelie home, taking her to the door and acting as her protection. He knew Jakob would likely be on a job so Amelie could talk to Jean before Jakob. 

“Otis! Amelie…what, what’s happened?” Jean asked nervously, glancing between her two children. 

Amelie immediately broke into tears, pulled into Jean’s arms and clinging like it was the last hug she would ever receive. Scared to let go and face reality. 

“Amelie has something she needs to tell you” 

“Sweetheart?” 

“Mum please don’t be mad” 

Jean sighed and led everyone inside. Otis set about making tea, deciding it best to stay and support his sister. The three sat huddled round the table, cradling hot mugs and waiting for someone to speak. 

“Why do I have a horrible feeling you lied about where you were last night?” Jean prodded.

Amelie bowed her head, staring into her tea. 

“She arrived at mine about two o clock this morning” Otis offered, hoping Amelie would continue. 

Jean sighed, trying not to seem too angry with her youngest. 

“Darling, you can tell me” 

“You’ll get angry” 

“Maybe, but only because I love you” 

Amelie nodded and caught her mum’s eyes, biting her lip to stop more tears before continuing. 

“Me and Lacey went to a party…with older boys.”

“Oh Ame” 

“It was supposed to be fun, but the boys … they just wanted to…you know” 

“Did someone hurt you?!” Jean asked, just as angrily as Otis had that night. 

“Mum, just let her finish” 

Jean reached out and took Amelie’s hands, trying to be patient in waiting. 

“One boy took me to a bedroom, and he was touching my leg and kissing me. I stopped him and he got angry. I ran out and fell over and then I couldn’t find Lacey and when I did she wouldn’t leave we me because she knew the boys and I ...I...I went to Otis because…I was…I was scared, and I’m sorry mum” 

Tears cascaded down Amelie’s cheeks, her pale skin much like her mothers, flushing easily when she cried. Jean reached out and pulled Amelie to sit across her lap, not caring that she was no longer a small child. 

“Baby girl, did he hurt you at all, did he touch you…”

“No, I promise, we only kissed and, on my leg,” 

“Sweetheart, what made you go along with this, did this Lacey force you?” 

“No…sort off. She is really confident, and she has an older brother so knows lots of older people”

“You could have got into serious harm Amelie” 

“I know, I am sorry, I won’t ever go out again” Amelie sobbed. 

“Hey, I’m going to go” Otis whispered, kissing both Jean and Amelie on the cheek. 

Jean took Amelie to the couch, holding her close and brushing her hair out her eyes. 

“Please don’t tell daddy” 

“Darling…me and daddy don’t have secrets, you know that” 

“But he will be so angry” 

“Yes, he will…but he will also hold you close and protect you” 

“I don’t want him to be mad at me” 

“Sweetheart, me and your dad love your millions, but you shouldn’t have lied to us. Lying breaks, the trust and if we can’t trust you, we can’t let you go. We can’t lie, that’s not how we work in this house and you know that” 

Amelie nodded into Jean’s neck, knowing she had to accept her fate. 

“How much trouble am I in?” 

“I need to speak to daddy” 

At that moment, Jakob returned from the morning job he had to do. A mixture of fear, anger and love written across his ageing features. 

“Who has hurt you?” Jakob asked angrily, his tone causing Amelie to hold tighter to Jean. 

“Sit down Jakob” 

“Jean”

“Just let Amelie speak, but no shouting” Jean warned. 

Jakob nodded but they both knew he didn’t promise anything. Sometimes he couldn’t control his anger when it came to his loved one. 

“Don’t be mad daddy” 

“Baby girl, you be honest” 

Amelie nodded, still holding onto Jean as she took a deep breath. 

“Me and Lacey went to a party last night” Amelie begun, waiting to see how Jakob reacted. 

He remained still, tensing almost knowing his littlest girl had lied to him but trying in vain to remain calm. 

“It was with older boys…” 

Jakob’s fists clenched and his eyes grew red with anger. Jean placed a calming hand on his knee, but he didn’t relax. 

“One boy took me to a bedroom and kissed me and he wanted more but I said no, and rana way and Lacey wouldn’t leave because she knew them and she’s a horrible friend and I ran to Otis and Maeve and stayed there and I’m so sorry” Amelie sobbed, choking through tears as she hurriedly rambled out the rest.

Jakob stood and pulled Amelie up by her hand, his grasp light not hurting her, but his stance firm and disappointed. 

“Who is this boy?” 

“I don’t know” Amelie sobbed. 

“Jakob, don’t”

“He hurt our daughter!” 

“He didn’t, not really he just…” Amelie tried, fearing Jakob would tear down every door to find this boy. 

“This Lacey…”

“Please dad, don’t go to her house” 

Jakob wanted to, he wanted to yell at the girl’s parents and tell the girl what a horrible friend she was, but the look in Jean’s eye told him to calm down and think rationally. He sighed but his chest softened, his hand still clinging to Amelie’s protectively.

“Go to your room” He insisted, his voice angry. 

Amelie nodded, not wishing to argue and ran upstairs, crying into her hands as she went. 

“She lied to us Jean, she could have been seriously hurt or taken advantage of” 

Jean sighed and pulled Jakob to sit, snuggling into his arms, holding him in place as best she could, still slightly afraid he would go on the hunt.

“She made a mistake” 

“Jean” 

“I know, she was very wrong to lie, but we need to know what made her feel the need to lie and do something like this, not get angry with her. She’s obviously realised her mistake and scared herself. Let’s not make her scared of us to” 

Jakob nodded in agreement, never wanting to scare his own children. 

“She needs a punishment though” 

“Fine, she can’t see her friends after school for a week” Jean said with a roll of her eyes. 

Jakob kissed Jean’s temple, knowing the punishment was pointless and Jean would give in within three days, going out herself and telling him she was with Amelie even though Amelie would be at a friends. He had caught Jean out once before when he found her in the pharmacy. Unfortunately for Jakob, a flutter of her eye lashes and a cuddle left him a big softy go let it slide. 

“You can’t cover for her and let her see friends” He warned lightly.

Jean could hear the smirk in his voice and kissed his lips, rather than replying. For once she wanted to keep Amelie extra close and not let her out again, but she knew it wouldn’t last long. 

“She can have extra chores” Jean suggested. 

“Okay” Jakob agreed.

They both looked to each other and burst out laughing, knowing full well Jakob would do all her extra chores for her. 

“Have we spoilt her too much?” Jean asked, worry in her voice, afraid their leniency had caused this. 

“Yes…but she is a good girl. We have to remember, she has us being the parents and her siblings trying to parent her and their girlfriends and boyfriends. She is surrounded by adults trying to tell her what to do…I guess we should have expected a little resistance” Jakob reasoned. 

“Shall we go speak with her?” 

Jakob nodded and led Jean upstairs, the two knocking on their daughter’s door and sitting on the bed. She was calmer but still emotional. 

“Sweetheart, can we talk some more?” Jean began. 

“Yes” 

“You shouldn’t have lied to us darling, but we do know what it’s like to be a teenager and want to go out and try drinking and kiss boys. We just want you to be honest with us.” 

“I’m sorry” 

“We know that, but you still lied and put yourself in a dangerous situation”

“I know” 

“So, there is no hanging with friends after school” Jakob said. 

Jean smiled and tickled Amelie’s knee, pulling her close. 

“We also want you to help with the baby’s nursery. You’re going to be an auntie in a few months, and you need to set a good example, so on Saturday you will go with daddy and help him, and Otis put the room together” 

“Okay, I can do that” Amelie agreed. 

“No more parties Amelie, if we think your lying about where you’re going you won’t be allowed out at all and I mean that” Jakob said firmly.

“I don’t want to go to parties” Amelie sighed vulnerably. 

“When you’re older darling” 

“Can we watch a movie?” Amelie asked, hoping her parents would let her. 

“Of course, we can” 

“I love you guys” 

“We love you a million times more”


End file.
